


The Second Chance of Life

by ForeverLovingFanfic



Category: Angel: the Series, Bourne Legacy (2012), Leverage, Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (2011), S.W.A.T. (2003), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Hurt Locker (2008)
Genre: Gen, Other, Penn is all the Jeremy Renner Characters, Resurrection, Time Travel, Undercover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-29 20:18:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverLovingFanfic/pseuds/ForeverLovingFanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story takes place in Angel after the events with Faith and "Blind Date" in which Lindsey actually left. Wolfarm and Heart decided that they needed something to bring Angel's  interruptions to a halt. Figuring they where most likely going to do this in the future a test run now wouldn't hurt, so they bring back someone they thought they could keep under their thumb and in their control. They didn't know how wrong they could be. This might be Slash (m/m).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or the tv shows/movies they were in so please don't sue me!!

~This is my first time writing fanfic so please don't be to harsh. Also tell me if I made any mistakes.  
I have no Beta so please PM me if your interested in doing it.~ 

For so long Penn was drifting in a void of nothingness after being staked the demon that he had become was pulled back to hell and his soul came to the surface. That was something that Penn had learned while alone there, is that vampires never lose their soul it is caged and repressed as the demon takes over. He could not tell how much time had passed or where he really was. 

Soon something caught his attention a pulling feeling it was uncomfortable and Penn tried to fight it, but the pull became stronger and with it came pain. The pain he felt was nothing he had ever felt before, Penn felt himself being remade piece by piece, and soon the pain amplified as he felt himself become whole again. 

Penn gasped for breath has he tried to keep from crying out in agony. What shock him the most was he felt his heart beating after many centuries. Penn curled in on himself as his scenes started to returned. *So much pain, it hurts to breath, it hurts to think. Why is this happening to me? Is this some type of punishment for everything I've done?* Penn thought, but he knew deep within his conciseness that this wasn't even close to what he will feel when everything he's done will come to the front of his mind and soul, drowning him in his sin of his past.

Penn couldn't hold back a whimper from the pain when a hand touch his to sensitive skin on his shoulder. He could hear someone talking but couldn't understand what they were saying at first. "Penn," he finally made out a womans voice calling him. Penn groaned as he moved his head to the womans direction and tried to open his eyes. He hissed as the light blind and burned his sensitive eyes. "Turn the lights down," the unknown woman ordered to whoever was with her. 

As the lights dimmed and Penn's eyes adjusted the woman's form came in to view. She was tall with long brunet hair, hazel eyes and tanned skin. As he opened his mouth to talk all that came out where hash coughs from his extremely dry throat. When his coughs finally subsided he turned his full attention back to the woman 

"Here drink this," the unknown woman handed him a glass. Penn gave her a *do you really think I'm going to trust something you give me* look. "It's just water, do you really think we'd have brought back to life only to poison or drug you right after," she said. He cautiously took the glass and brought it to his lips for a small sip. Penn could tell that it was just normal water before taking another good couple of sips of it.

When Penn finally got his bearings back he turn to the woman, "Who are you and where the hell am I?" he asked, his voice gravely from disuse. "I am Lilah Morgan with Wolfram and Hart, you are in a small temple just outside of LA." the woman, Lilah replied. Penn's eyes narrowed at the law firms name, he had heard it many times before in passing. They are notorious for helping demon and all sorts of scum off, he made it a point not to get involved with them. Which begged the question of *What is the reason they resurrected me*.

"Why did you bring me back?" Penn ask the one question repeating in his mind. "Why can't you just be happy your alive again and leave it at that," Lilah dryly replayed. He gave her a look that said •what do think•. Lilah rolled her eyes before answering, "You're ex-sire has been causing a lot of problems and we needed something to throw him off our scent." Penn raise an eyebrow before replying sarcastically, "and you thought I would just perfect for the job."

Lilah gave him a small smirk "Well, in away yes you could say that, but really you are just a test run to see if this ritual worked before we bring back the main contender." She said with an amused glint in her eyes.Penn narrowed his eyes before asking suspiciously already knowing he most likely won't like the answer, "and who exactly do you want to bring back to keep Angelus occupied for you?" Lilah gave him a vicious grin before answering, "why Darla of course." 

Penn scowled with a dangerous look in his eyes at the name of his ex-grandsire's name. *of course it is all about that psychotic bitch* She had always been a bitch causing so much havoc when Angel had changed him without telling her. Darla had made it real hard for Angel to help Penn fully learn everything he needed to know to survive. 

It was the times when Darla and Angel were separated after fights that he got the full advantage of being the first Childe to Angelus. Angelus became his father figure, someone he looked up to in his earlier years as a vampire. Penn was always happiest when Darla wasn't around because that's when he got to be around Angelus without him being so up tight and high strung just waiting for Darla to betray him. Angelus was more relaxed and he always look upon Penn with pride, something he always had wanted. Penn had no desire to see his ex-grandsire again, or even be remotely near her. 

He know he couldn't trust the people around him especially since Lilah had outright said that all he was is a guinea pig. Penn knew that as soon as they resurrect Darla they will have no use for him, he know he was going to have to find away out before that happens. 

Please comment and tell me what you think so far!!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or the tv shows/movies they were in so please don't sue me!!

 

Penn carefully watched his surroundings as Lilah called over to one of the people with her to bring to bring something over. He tensed up when the unknown man came over carrying what looked like clothes, which is what they turned out to be.

"Put these on." Lilah said as she through the clothes to the floor in front of him. Penn just realizing he was naked picked up the clothes and started to stand up to put them on, not really caring that he was naked infront of strangers.

He collapsed with a silent groan of pain, he felt so weak and hurt so much like he had all is muscles streched way beyond their limit. He had no strength to stand, as the pain haze started to clear again he could make to talking and foot steps towards him. 

Penn heard someone kneel beside him and he tensed up waiting for something to happen. "Don't be so up tight, I figured you would need some help so I have told Lee Mercer here to help you," Lilah stated. Penn looked at her with a scowl on his face. 

"I don't need any help getting the clothes on." He hated showing his weaknesses even though he knew there was nothing he could do to hide them right now. He proved his point by pulling the clothes on while still on the ground. It was slow and a bit of a struggle but he achieved it on his own. 

Penn again tried to get up on his own and again he collapsed to the floor and was unable to silence his groan of pain. Penn felt two people help him up off the floor and keeping him supported between them. "See that wasn't to bad was it, having help to stand," Lilah said with a smirk upon her face, 

Penn just glared at her, offering no response back. As the men on either side of him started to walk while supporting him, Penn was racked with pain. His surroundings became fuzzy as he tried to keep himself from crying out in pain. He vaguely recalled being set down in what he knew was a car. As the car started to move, his body sent it's pain receptors off at any bump or sharp turn. 

Penn finally got his bearings minutes before the car stop. When the men pulled his arms up on their shoulders, Penn this time leveled himself upon them and started the painful process of putting one foot in front of the other. He felt weak and in so much pain but he kept on moving towards the Wolfram and Heart building.

They had taken the elevator to the twentieth floor before heading down the hall before one of the Lilah took out a key and unlocked the door. What Penn didn't expect was a quaint looking room that wasn't to big or small. He steadily moved to the bed with the men supporting him and he raised an eyebrow and looked at Lilah, "this isn't something you exepect in a Law-form building." Penn said sarcastically.

"Well it does if your life is you work," Lilah replied just as sarcastic. He looked around the room checking it out for anything that could cause in problems for his 'stay' there. Lilah gave a pointed look to the people around her, when they all started to turn in leave she gave her attention to Penn. 

"Well, this is where you will be staying. Just know that you have armed guards at your door, so there will be know touring on your own unless you want to be shot." She said dryly by for turning to leave the room nodding at both of the men standing guard at his door before they closed it.

Penn glared at the door as if hoping it would rot and fall apart. He scowled as he turned away from the door knowing that his stare alone wouldn't caused the door to disappear. Penn sighed as he laid down on the bed to weak to do anything else.

He hated how helpless he felt, every movement was filled with pain. It felt as if he had lost all use of his muscles, as if he had never used them before. The next morning Penn woke up he slowly and painfully moved to the window to open the blinds to feel the sun again. It had been centuries since he had seen and felt the sun against his skin, so he was happy that he was able to do it again without the fear of spontaneous combustion.

Penn already exhausted collapsed upon in the love-seat right the path of the sun rays and closes his eyes. He loved the feel of the sun on his skin, he doesn't know how long he was sitting there but Penn knew he had to get up. He knows he has to find a way to get out of Wolfram & Hart soon, but unsure of how to do it. Penn had no interest in being under the crazy law-firms thumb, or being near his crazy grandsire. What Penn didn't know was his way out would be coming to him in the form of someone no one would expect, as well as the people help that person. 

For the next couple weeks Penn worked on excessing and get his strength back. On one particular day he was doing his routine work out in his room Penn heard a commotion outside the door. Cautiously he watched as the knob to his door turned, and a man tan, with long light brown hair, and light blue eyes walked into the room. The mans gaze swept across the room before settling on Penn. "Your Penn right." The man asked with confidence in his voice. 

Penn's narrowed his eyes, "Who wants to know?" The man gave a sarcastic grin. "I go by Eliot Spencer but my real name is Lindsey McDonald, and I'm here to   
get you out.

 

There you go my second chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay I now understand how annoying writers block can be. I hope y'all like this chapter. I still don't have a Beta, if anyone wants to be it please PM me.

Disclaimer- Me: I wish I could own Angel  
Penn: But you don't so say it  
Me: I don't wanna! *pouts*  
Penn: *evil glare*  
Me: fine *sigh* I do not own any of these characters or the tv shows/movies they were in. Happy!  
Penn: *sarcastically* Ecstatic

 

Penn raised his eyebrow while looking at the man in the door way before slowly standing up and walking to the Eliot. " How did you even know I was here?" Penn asked. Eliot snorted "I use to work here so I have a couple informants here that told me of what was going on here." He said before adding "we should leave before the reinforcements come." Penn nodded before following Eliot down the hall way in a jog.

They came to a room with an open hidden door. Eliot and Penn quickly ran in and shut the door before quickly walking down a long hallways to some stairs. Penn looked at Eliot "What caused you to leave, not that I'm complaining?" Penn asked curiously. Eliot sighed "My last client was a self inflicted blind woman who was very dangerous, and I found out she was going to kill 3 blind children. I couldn't stand by and let it happen so I went to your sire, Angel for help. After the kids where safe I pack up and left to made a new life."

There was a moment tense of silence as the quickly snuck out side into an ally and into a car parked there. "So, lawyers do have a conscience." Penn said braking the silence. Eliot smirked "not all lawyers have no soul." he replied sarcastically. "So how are you going to keep Wolfram&Heart form getting me back?" Penn asked. Eliot replied "I know some people that could send you into the past for a new chance." Penn was silent for a moment. "How far back?" Penn asked. "15 years."

As Penn turned to look out the his eyes started to droop and before he knew it he had drifted off not knowing how much pain he was about to experience. Face after face and cry after cry of his victims played in his head. The guilt of reliving his crimes caused Penn to startle wake and start to shiver and whimper. Even awake the faces and cries of the people he kill rung in his head. Penn curled up trying to block the noise and imagines out but nothing was working. Having his soul back in the drivers seat brought back all the bad things he had done for him to remember.

Eliot looked over to see what was wrong and know exactly what was happening. "Shit" Eliot swore as he figured out what was happening he pulled into the motel he was staying at. He quickly got out and moved to Penn side of the car before helping him out and into the room. Eliot laid Penn on the bed, before Eliot was able to move away Penn grabbed is sleeve and in the moment of vulnerability said. "Please don't leave me alone." Looking at Penn's face he felt something in him give way before he nodded and sat down on the bed beside him.

For the next week Eliot help Penn through his guilt, shame, and self-hatred while the moving from motel to motel so as to not get caught, all the while something was forming between them. Eliot new he shouldn't start anything with Penn knowing that he was sending Penn in the past to keep away from Wolfram&Heart and that Penn could find and fall for someone else while their but the feeling was constantly growing. As things in Penn's mind finally started to calm and he became more coherent did Penn's also start to feel the pull towards Eliot. It wan't till last day they were going to be together that Penn finally acted.

Penn walked right up to Eliot and kissed him. At first he thought Eliot was going to push him away, but instead he pulled Penn closer and deepened the kiss. When air became an issue they pulled apart. "We should be doing this." Eliot said with his forehead against Penn's "I know but if I'm not going to see you for awhile I want something to remember that I have someone waiting for me." Eliot smiled as he took off his beaded bracelet before taking Penn's wrist and putting it on his.

"Keep this with ya darlin' and know I will be waiting for you." Eliot said before pulling Penn into a passionate kiss. It minutes later there was a knock on the motel door. Eliot sighed as he got up to answer the door letting three hooded and robed men in. Instantly they began to set up the ritual area knowing that time is of the essence now. As Penn kissed Eliot goodby they quickly ushered Penn into the circle. He looked to Eliot while playing with the bracelet on his wrist as the spell was spoken and with a flash of swirling power and light Penn was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What y'all think? Please review and tell me, criticism is welcome.


	4. Chapter 4

Yay I finally updated. It's hard to get the juices flowing when my muse runs away and hides. But I finally caught her and tired her to a chair. Hope you like my new chapter

I'm not going into great detail for his time as Brian Gamble or his under cover work as Clint Barton. Sorry if that bugs you. 

Story is still unbetaed.

Disclaimer:I do not own any of these characters or the tv shows/movies they were in.

When Penn woke up he in a deserted ally. He got up and start looking for any clue of where and when he was. As he cautiously walked down the street he came upon a news stand stating that it was September 20, 1995 in Pioneer California. Penn unsure of what to do next just kept walking with his head down to stay unnoticed. 

Penn wasn't sure how long he was walking before something caught his eye. There on the side of a building was a poster of an announcement that a traveling Circus was coming to town. An a idea popped into his head bringing with it a old memory.

~Flashback~  
Penn smiled as he shot off another arrow that hit the bullseye as the crowd went wild. He had run away from home because of how over controlling a brutal his father could be. Even though he was 16 he was welcomed with open arms and taught by the Mystic Zirna the ways of the bow. It turned out he was a natural at it, and he just kept getting better. He was with the Circus for 3 months before his father found him and dragged him back home. That night was burned into his memory of pain mad growing hate of his father.  
~End of Flashback~

Penn remembered that he practiced with his hand made bow any chance he had after that, just to get away from home for just a little while.  
Penn sighed and shook his head to rid himself of the memory as he walked to find the place the Circus was to be held.

As Penn turned another corner he finally found it. As Penn scanned the area while people were putting it up, he looked for the person in charge.  
When he found him Penn made his way down to him. As Pen got his attention and started talking to him, Penn found out the mans name was Josh Malachi. Penn introduced himself as Penn Kyler.

As they started discussing about Penn's want to join and the show of his skill. Although it had been along time since he had shot a bow, his shot was very good, and he know with more practice he will be the best. Malachi was impressed with his skill and aloud him into the circus. 

Penn knowing he wasn't going to preform in these shows set about practicing each day till his hands refused to grip the string. He helped as the circus set to start taking down everything to move to another location. Any free time had free time he practiced and sharpened his skill. The first time he preformed was in San Francisco and the performance was amazing according to Malachi. 

Show after show Penn got better and began making amazing shots. Penn was becoming liked for his precision and ability to hit his target from impossible lengths and places. While there in the circus he caught the attention of Swordsman how took Penn under his tutelage and take him different types of fighting skills. Swordsman left with the circus' money after injuring Penn, he made his decision to leave after a year in it.

Penn sighed as he walked out of the circus . Even though he liked being here, he felt the need to go after Swordsman. He went underground to find and creat contacts to locate Swordsman. As time went own Penn made a name for himself known as Hawkeye. He became an assassin for higher and made good money. It took 2 years to find Swordsman and kill him. 

6 months after killing Swordsman, Penn decided to make a change. Gone was Penn, and Brian Gamble was born. When Brian joined LAPD he tried not to get to attached to anyone. Though it didn't seem to work as he became like brothers with Jim Street his partner.

Brian groaned as he got to his apartment , he know he was going to get his ass chewed out for shooting that hostage even though they got the bad guy. When he went to open his door he felt a present behind him. Brian spun and push the man against the wall.

"Who the fuck are you?" He snarled to the man. The man gave Brian a sadistic smile. "Someone who knows who you are Penn." Brian's eyes widen before he grabbed the man and shoved the man into his room.  
"How the fuck do you know who I am?" Brian all but shouted. 

"My name is Weylan, and I have the ability to see thing. So your going to do everything I ask or Wolfram & Hart will know just what you are. And maybe even you friends will be in the middle" He said threateningly.  
Brian bowed his head knowing he would do anything to keep Jim safe.

-Time Skip-

Brian sighed as he thought of all that had happened, from quitting the LAPD to the prisoner brake out. He looked around the train station knowing Jim was going to follow him. The only good thing that happened was Weylan was killed, but the damage was done and Jim was coming to get him.

As the fight between Brian and Jim raged Brian started to tire against Jim he knew his time was ending. The one moment of weakness from Brian, Jim jumped on it and beat Brian bloody and into Simi-unconsciousness. As Jim turned and walked away he heard a train as he turned he thought he saw the train run over Gamble, he turned and left with feelings of lose of a brother.

As Brian faded back to consciousness he heard the sound of beeping next to him. As he opened his eyes he saw that he was in what looks like a hospital room. "It good to see you awake" A voice to his left said. Brian turned to find a tall black man with a long jacket and an eyepatch standing in the door way. Standing next to him was a man in a suit with brown hair and little emotion showing. "It's a good thing we had people watching you or you would be dead." 

Brian narrowed his eyes "who are you and why the hell were you watching me?" An eyebrow rose on the man with the eyepatch. "Nick Fury and this is Agent Phil Coulson we work for Strategic Hazard Intervention Espionage Logistics Directorate, and with your skills Hawkeye, and how quick you made yourself know we figured that we should keep an eye on you." 

Brian Snorted at the incredibly long name before his eyes widened at being called Hawkeye. "Yes we know almost everything about you. We looked into you and it looks like you didn't exist 8 years ago, Penn. So I'm wondering who you are and how the hell you just seemed to appear." Brian remained with his lips pressed together tightly. "Since your not up to talking, I'll just let you stay here and let you think, cause you aren't going anywhere" Fury turned and left with Coulson following him.

What do y'all think. Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay I finally updated. It's hard to get the juices flowing when my muse runs away and hides. But I finally caught her and tired her to a chair. Hope you like my new chapter
> 
> Im not going into great detail for his time as Brian Gamble or his under cover work as Clint Barton. Sorry if that bugs you. 
> 
> Story is still unbetaed.
> 
> Disclaimer:I do not own any of these characters or the tv shows/movies they were in.

When Penn woke up he was in a deserted ally. He got up and start looking for any clue as to where and when he was. As he cautiously walked down the street he came upon a news stand stating that it was September 20, 1995 in Pioneer California. Penn unsure of what to do next just kept walking with his head down to stay unnoticed.

Penn wasn't sure how long he was walking before something caught his eye. There on the side of a building was a poster of an announcement that a traveling Circus was coming to town. An a idea popped into his head bringing with it a old memory.

~Flashback~

Penn smiled as he shot off another arrow that hit the bullseye as the crowd went wild. He had run away from home because of how over controlling and brutal his father could be. Even though he was 16 he was welcomed with open arms and taught by the Mystic Zirna the ways of the bow. It turned out he was a natural at it, and he just kept getting better. He was with the Circus for 3 months before his father found him and dragged him back home. That night was burned into his memory of pain increased Penn's growing hatred for his father.

~End of Flashback~

Penn remembered that he practiced with his hand made bow any chance he had after that, just to get away from home for just a little while Penn sighed and shook his head to rid himself of the memory as he walked to find the place the Circus was to be held.

As Penn turned another corner he finally found it. As Penn scanned the area while people were putting it up, he looked for the person in charge.

When he found him Penn made his way down to him. As Pen got his attention and started talking to him, Penn found out the mans name was Josh Malachi. Penn introduced himself as Penn Kyler.

As they started discussing about Penn's want to join the show and of his skill. Although it had been along time since he had shot a bow, his shooting was very good, and he knew with more practice he will be the best. Malachi was impressed with his skill and aloud him into the circus.

Penn knowing he wasn't going to preform in these shows and set out on practicing each day till his hands refused to grip the string. He helped as the circus set to start and taking down everything to move to another location. Any free time had free time he practiced and sharpened his skill. The first time he preformed was in San Francisco and the performance was amazing according to Malachi.

Show after show Penn got better and better with making amazing shots. Penn was becoming liked for his precision and ability to hit his target from impossible lengths and places. While there in the circus he caught the attention of Swordsmen how took Penn under his tutelage and take him different types of fighting skills. Swordsmen left with the circus' money after injuring Penn, he made his decision to leave after a year in it.

Penn sighed as he walked out of the circus . Even though he liked being here, he felt the need to go after Swordsmen. He went underground to find and create contacts to locate Swordsmen. As time went own Penn made a name for himself known as Hawkeye. He became an assassin for higher and made good money. It took 2 years to find Swordsmen and kill him.

6 months after killing Swordsmen, Penn decided to make a change. Gone was Penn, and Brian Gamble was born. When Brian joined LAPD he tried not to get to attached to anyone. Though it didn't seem to work as he became like brothers with Jim Street his partner.

Brian groaned as he got to his apartment , he know he was going to get his ass chewed out for shooting that hostage even though they got the bad guy. When he went to open his door he felt a present behind him. Brian spun and push the man against the wall.

"Who the fuck are you?" He snarled to the man. The man gave Brian a sadistic smile. "Someone who knows who you are Penn." Brian's eyes widen before he grabbed the man and shoved the man into his room.

"How the fuck do you know who I am?" Brian all but shouted.

"My name is Weylan, and I have the ability to see thing. So your going to do everything I ask or Wolfram & Hart will know just what you are. And maybe even you friends will be in the middle" He said threateningly.

Brian bowed his head knowing he would do anything to keep Jim safe.

-Time Skip-

Brian sighed as he thought of all that had happened, from quitting the LAPD to the prisoner brake out. He looked around the train station knowing Jim was going to follow him. The only good thing that happened was Weylan was killed, but the damage was done and Jim was coming to get him.

As the fight between Brian and Jim raged Brian slipped and that was all Jim needed. The one moment of weakness from Brian, Jim jumped on it and beat Brian bloody and into Simi-unconsciousness. As Jim turned and walked away he heard a train as he turned he thought he saw the train run over Gamble, he turned and left with feelings of losing of a brother.

As Brian faded back to consciousness he heard the sound of beeping next to him. As he opened his eyes he saw that he was in what looks like a hospital room. "It good to see you awake" A voice to his left said. Brian turned to find a tall black man with a long jacket and an eyepatch standing in the door way. Standing next to him was a man in a suit with brown hair and little emotion showing. "It's a good thing we had people watching you or you would be dead.

Brian narrowed his eyes "who are you and why the hell were you watching me?" An eyebrow rose on the man with the eyepatch. "Nick Fury and this is Agent Phil Coulson we work for Strategic Hazard Intervention Espionage Logistics Directorate, and with your skills Hawkeye, and how quick you made yourself know we figured that we should keep an eye on you."

Brian snorted at the incredibly long name before his eyes widened at being called Hawkeye. "Yes we know almost everything about you. We looked into you and it looks like you didn't exist 8 years ago, Penn. So I'm wondering who you are and how the hell you just seemed to appear." Brian remained with his lips pressed together tightly. "Since your not up to talking, I'll just let you stay here and let you think, cause you aren't going anywhere" Fury turned and left with Coulson following him.

What do y'all think. Please review!


	6. Very Important A/N

Dear My Readers

  
I'm sorry about not updating my stories but a lot has happened. Yesterday my grandpa past away. We knew he would not make it to next year because of how fast his ALS progressing, but it still hurts to loose him even though he is now no longer suffering and that he is with my grandma again.  
Also my job has kept me really busy.

For my stories  
- **A New Life as a Furyans Mate** : I'm not sure where I want to go with this. I'm having trouble with it since the plot bunnies have seemingly vanished. So I will put it on hiatus until I figure out what I want to do with it.  
- **The Second Chance of Life** : I'm trying to figure out if I want to keep the Eliot/Clint(Penn) slash or change it to a bromance instead. Once I figure that out I most likely will be able to get this story moving again. I'm going to put up a poll on Fanfiction to ask if I should keep it slash with Eliot or change it to a bromance.  
- **Knowing Real Friends and True Soul Mates** : I already kinda have an idea where I'm going with this story and have started on the next chapter. I will try to get it up when I can.

I want to thank y'all for stick with me through all this, and ask y'all to please be patient with me still.

 


End file.
